


When you Talk it's like Wow! I'm not Crazy!

by JustARobin05



Series: My Human!BFB Universe! [1]
Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), battle for bfdi, bfb - Fandom, bfdi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Different Names, F/M, Human, Human AU, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pin, Other, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: When there's a power outage Blossom and Ash discovers... something about each other.Penelope was standing on the sidelines, supporting their friends (more like forcibly yelling at them to get together already in Ash's opinion).-||Please read the notes||-//Title from the song: I'm Not Crazy by AJR\\
Relationships: Firey & Leafy & Pin, Firey & Pin, Firey/Leafy, Pin & Leafy
Series: My Human!BFB Universe! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699276
Kudos: 21





	When you Talk it's like Wow! I'm not Crazy!

**Author's Note:**

> !!Important, Please Read!!  
> 1} They're humans so they have different names. Firey is Ash, Pin is Penelope and Leafy is Blossom.  
> 2} Penelope goes by They/She pronouns in this fic, they're Non-Binary!
> 
> Cross-posted on Wattpad!

Ash sighed to himself as he lit the last of many candles in the house. Well, it was an apartment. A pretty small and shitty one too- but still, he considered it home.

He wandered back into the living room where his two room-mates sat on the couch. Of course, Blossom didn’t really live there, only Penelope and Ash did legally, but Blossom had been sleeping on their couch for almost two months now and there wasn’t a sign of that changing anytime soon.

“You done?” Penelope asked, flicking through movies on their laptop, thankfully it had enough charge on it.

“Yep,” Ash replied, sitting next to Blossom.

Today was obviously the perfect day for a power outage, huh? At least that’s what god thought. It was a good thing that Ash had data or else they wouldn’t even have Wi-Fi. They were currently looking through Netflix for something to watch; there wasn’t much else they could do. Blossom let out a gasp as Pen’ swiped past a show.

“Go back one! P-please,”

“Huh?” the other person said, “You sure you want to watch this one?”

“Uh-huh! I’ve been meaning to for a while,” Blossom let out a nervous laugh as Penelope clicked on a show called ‘I Am Not Okay With This’. She stood up and put it on their TV stand, the TV itself not working due to the power outage.

“I’ll go get some chips,” she said, walking out of the room, leaving Ash and Blossom alone.

Look, he’d told Penelope about his… crush on Blossom. Since then they’d been more and more inclined to throw the two alone in a room together and Ash wasn’t exactly the happiest about it. At least she was actually doing something this time…

Blossom then shifted closer to Ash.

He felt like he was going to catch on fire with how hot his face was, although the woman didn’t seem to notice as she started to _fucking hug him_.

When Pen’ entered the room with a bowl of chips he glared at her, although it felt much more like a look of ‘Please help’. They gave him an amused look of ‘Ha! No’ in response.

Penelope sat down and started eating some of the chips, offering Ash and Blossom some. He shook his head and Blossom politely declined in response. The other person shrugged, muttering “More for me,” under their breath.

It wasn’t that easy to focus on the show that was playing when his crush was latched onto him, however, after the second episode Ash managed.

All until Pen’ left once more to get some more snacks.

Blossom yawned slightly, her head lulling onto Ash’s chest. “Did you… uh, did you get enough sleep last night?” he asked, his voice was quiet but loud enough to hear.

“Hm,” Blossom sighed, “Yeah, I’m just… tired…” she murmured, blinking slightly.

“I could make you some Coffee if you want?” Ash offered. As much as he liked the contact he wanted to get out from under the woman, he was scared that she’d look up to his face and see how red it still was.

“No, don’t worry, you’re warm,” she said, snuggling even more into his side.

Well fuck.

He sighed, “Pen!”

“What!?”

“Make Blossom a coffee!”

“’Kay!”

There was a moment of silence where the only sound in the room was the voice of Sydney Novak, before Blossom let out a small: “You didn’t have to do that,”.

“Well, I did,” Ash said, shrugging slightly. He didn’t notice when his arm wrapped around her. Another moment of silence between the two. He didn’t know why but it almost felt awkward that time. Blossom looked up to his face, her mouth opening and closing a few times, like she was trying to say something.

“… What do you think of me?” she asked and Ash blinked.

“Uh… you’re kind?” he let out a small chuckle, “Like… really kind and sweet, uh, you’re… really… pretty,” his voice was so small at the end that it could barely be heard.

“Really? You think that?” she asked, a sense of wonder to her voice. He wondered if she’d ever been called pretty before.

“Y-yeah,” Blossom was blushing once he confirmed that, her face almost as red as his own. Ash cleared his throat. “You okay?”

“M-hm! Yep! I’m dandy,” she said, looking back to the screen intently. Ash did the same once Penelope came back in the room.

For the next forty minutes Ash was trying to pay attention to what was on screen but he just couldn’t. _What if Blossom found out? What if, just by his own words, she realised that he liked her? Loved her, even? What would happen then?_

He didn’t want to know what would happen in the slightest.

More than once he found himself looking at her head and just wondering what would happen if they were actually together and- oh fuck he was in deep.

“Okay- I’m gonna go get some more snacks,”

“That’s like, the third time today!” Blossom remarked and Pen’ smirked.

“I just keep eating it all, okay? Don’t blame me,”

“I can and will,” Ash said, they laughed in response before leaving the room again.

There was only so long Ash could stand the (not quite) silence. “Uh… you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Blossom said, she looked as lost in thought as Ash was.

“Uh… you sure?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” She looked up to him and Ash had to look away for a moment.

“I-I don’t know just… you seem like you’re thinking about something,”

“I… am… I-it’s nothing important though! Don’t worry!”

“You seem pretty lost in thought for nothing,” he mumbled and Blossom dug her head into his chest. If it were even possible Ash’s face would’ve turned even redder.

“I-I just…” Blossom held her breath for a moment, “I was uh… uh…” she tried, before finally blurting out: “I think you’re pretty too!”

Ash gave her a nervous chuckle, “Uh… thank you?”

“I- uh…” Blossom looked up to him again. “I… like you,” she said, just barely a whisper.

“What?”

“I-I like you,”

“Uh… W-what do you mean?”

“Uhm… I just… I have a crush on you,” Ash swore he was on fire, his face was just so fucking hot and he could barely breathe.

They sat there in silence, mainly due to Ash’s breathing problem.

“Ash? Y-you okay?”

“Yep! I’m fine!” he said, although his face showed anything but that.

“Well…?”

“Uh… I like you too…”

“Really?” Her smile was almost blindingly bright then and Ash couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yeah,”

“Oh, so you FINALLY admitted it, proud of you two,” Pen’ said, flopping back on to the couch, Blossom giggled.

“Way to ruin the mood,” he wasn’t really mad at them, not when she just made Blossom laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, you dating yet?”

“I-I mean…” Blossom looked to him and Ash nodded.

“Yeah, why not?”

The two were smiling at each other as Penelope rolled her eyes.


End file.
